Brother Mine
by Diva Danielle
Summary: Raphael takes a fall no turtle can survive forcing Leonardo to face his worst nightmare. When he is offered the chance to change the event, will he be able to save his family in time? Or will he be forced to stand back and watch his brother fall again?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is entirely new for me. I've never tried anything in this style before. It's very dark and I'm rather concerned if my gamble is going to pay off. This kind of story is very much a first for me, so any feedback would be very much appreciated. As always I would like to extend my biggest hugs and thanks to my two (yes I have two for this fic) betas, Mikell and Polaris, you girls are absolutely amazing. Thanks for all your help in tweaking, editing and most of all encouraging me to go ahead and post this fic. Drea thanks also to you for helping me out of my sticky situation with planes vs choppers, as you can see I went with yours ;-) Fellow writers and readers on FF, I would just like to say, before everyone marches in with pitch forks ready for revenge, have faith guys. Now sit back and enjoy and keep a box of tissues handy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TMNT related nor do I make any profit out of this fic.**

"Raph! Raph, NO!"

Leo's voice didn't sound like his own. It was raw, animalistic. He watched in terror, time moving in slow motion as he grabbed for Raphael. Raph's hand flailed to grab Leo's. His fingertips brushed against the eldest turtle's as his eyes widened.

Raph fell backwards, his mouth opening in astonishment as he fell down faster and faster until Leo could no longer see him.

"Raph, NO!" Leo yelled panic stricken, straining through the night. He needed just a glimpse. It was _Raph_. He knew his brother must have grabbed hold of something, jammed his sai into something to stop himself from falling.

His ears strained to catch a sound, any sound that would tell him where Raphael was.

From somewhere far away, Leonardo felt his other two brothers crowd round him, felt Donatello clutch his arm shaking him. The purple-banded turtle's voice echoed faintly over the rush of blood in Leo's ears.

"Leo, snap out of it! What the shell happened? Where's Raph?"

Leo tried to answer but found his throat had closed up completely. His eyes searched wildly for his youngest brother. Michelangelo was crouched by the end of the helicopter, peering down into the dark night that seemed to have swallowed Raphael.

Leonardo could see his youngest brother's mouth moving, but couldn't make out what he was saying. All he could focus on as he stared at the open end of the helicopter was Raphael's face looming in his mind. The wide eyed astonishment as the helicopter tipped and he lost his balance, his arms flailing, one hand reaching to grab Leo's. His thoughts blocked out everything around him.

_Night, a fierce battle. A never-ending struggle to defeat their enemies. Always the same routine. Tonight should have been no exception. Leonardo had led his brothers to this spot. He had led his brothers to face Hun. With the Shredder gone for good, Hun was leading his Purple Dragons to the top, creating a new rising of darkness that the four brothers had to fight every single night._

_Leonardo faced Hun. The light of the moon had reflected off his drawn katana. The wind had billowed round them as the helicopter soared through the night._

_Hun growled, charging forward. Just a simple, routine night. Nothing should have gone wrong. _

_Leonardo had readied his stance for the attack. He'd heard a shout behind him, felt the chopper tilt once, seen the box slip and fall toward him, crashing into his plastron and knocking him toward the edge of the chopper. _

_The edge had loomed closer, the open end of the chopper coming alarmingly close, then a hand had clasped his wrist tightly throwing him back with strength that Leonardo didn't even know his brother possessed. He'd gotten too close to the back of the chopper. _

_Hun had made a grab for the controls, tilting the chopper again. Raphael's grip had loosened, his feet sliding out from under him. His arms flailing as he struggled to regain his balance. The wind whipped fiercely round him. _

_Leonardo had moved instantly, rushing forward, but too late. Raphael had disappeared._

_Raph! He gave his life for me. This can't be happening. _Leo found himself thinking as Donatello hauled him to his feet. He felt anger rise fast and furiously in his chest. _Of all the irresponsible, hotheaded things! How dare he give his life for me! I'm the leader, it's my responsibility to protect this family!_ Even as Leo knew that none of them would ever hesitate to die for the others, he still never thought the day would actually come when it would happen. Raphael, his angry, impetuous brother. Loyal to a fault, driven by emotion and passion, had been the first, always the first to jump in front of the others.

Many times Leo had reprimanded him for his rash actions, but deep down, Leo knew this rash action had saved his life and cost Raphael his.

He barely registered the parachute that was clasped onto his shell, barely even noticed Michelangelo grabbing his arm tightly. All he could think was the long lecture he was going to give Raph once again for his actions, if by some miracle, the red banded turtle had survived the fall.

Leonardo was thrown out into the night along with his brothers. He saw the flash of light, then felt himself hit the ground hard.

Looking up dazedly, he saw Donatello and Michelangelo sitting on the ground, their heads in their hands.

"Leonardo."

Leo heard the voice, felt the hand on his shoulder. He raised his head, feeling numb and froze in shock.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks so much for the feedback guys, I really appreciate it. Kallasilya a huge big thanks to you, for taking the time to give me a detailed critique. I appreciate the time and effort you took to do so. WebMistressGina a huge thanks also to you, for pointing out my goof. Sorry about that guys. Mel, Livi, jadedolphin, teriaizer and narakunohime huge thanks for your feedback and kind words. Mikell and Polaris, my wonderful betas, thanks for your help in chap 2, you guys are my stars and I love you both. Now I'm told this chapter has a distinct Christmas Carol feel to it, which frankly I'm flattered by. I love Charles Dickens LOL. All I can say is, I'm really, truly sorry, but hang in there, no pitchforks please ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TMNT related nor do I make any profit from this fic.**

"Leonardo."

Leo shook his head. His dazed eyes locked onto the figure before him. "Master Yoshi." Leo whispered. His mind was still in a state of shock, but he, bowed out of pure habit.

Yoshi bowed in return. There was a glow surrounding the man that made him shimmer, adding to Leo's suspicion that he couldn't be real. He smiled at Leo, shaking his head kindly. "No, Leonardo. I needed a form you would be familiar with. A form you would trust. Leonardo, you must listen to me…"

By now the shock had worn off and Leo sprang to his feet. His eyes searched wildly for his brothers. He found them still sitting in the same position, head in hands, tears rolling silently down their cheeks for their fallen brother. They seemed oblivious to the presence standing directly in front of their eldest sibling.

"Who are you?!" Leo demanded, drawing his Katana.

"Please, I mean you no harm." Yoshi raised his hands. The glowing aura around him wavered, and for a moment, the man seemed solid. "Events have happened tonight that should not have come to pass. Raphael's demise…"

Leo flinched. "NO! He's not…he can't be." He choked on his words, tears threatening to fall, but he held them back. Tears would mean accepting his brother had gone, and Leo had no intention of doing that.

"Leonardo, you must listen to me." There was a hint of desperation in Yoshi's voice. "I can help you change what has happened tonight, but first, I need you to trust me."

Leo gritted his teeth, closing his eyes against the dampness that threatened to fall from them. "Who are you? I don't understand what's happening. How did we get down here? Why can't my brothers see you?"

Yoshi bowed his head. "Time is running out for your brother. He is safe for now, but the longer we wait, the less time he will have before he passes over."

"Passes over?" Leonardo heard his voice rise. "You know where he is? Where is he? Can you take me too him?"

"No, he is not somewhere that you can go, but if you will trust me, we may be able to save him."

"Please, I need to see him." Leo was desperate. He had no idea what was happening. He needed to see his brother, needed to make sense of everything that had happened tonight.

Raphael couldn't be gone. Leo wouldn't, he couldn't accept that. His mind refused to shake the last image of his hotheaded brother's face falling from his sight from the open helicopter. Everything after was just a blur. He had no idea what had happened after Raph had fallen, or how he'd even gotten down to the ground so quickly himself.

Leonardo moved towards Donatello, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. Donatello didn't move, didn't register his eldest brothers presence. Even so, Leo could see the tears falling thick and fast from his eyes, could see his shoulders shake violently. He turned then to Michelangelo. The youngest brother had moved from his position and now sat staring out in front of him, out over the docks. The twinkle in his eyes was gone, his face looked hollow and empty.

Leonardo turned back to Yoshi. "Please, I need to know what's happening."

Yoshi reached out to him, beckoning the turtle closer. "Come, Leonardo. There is something I must show you."

Leo hesitated, unsure if he could trust the man before him. He glanced back to his brothers. Donatello had joined Michelangelo and was now looking out over the docks, one arm hanging limply round the youngest turtle's shoulders.

Walking up to the docks, Leo stared out over them, unwilling to accept the rising knowledge that somewhere out there, in those deep waters, the lifeless body of his hotheaded brother was being tossed by the waves. The fire, gone from the red-banded turtle…eyes, empty and lifeless, and body limp. Not even a ninja as strong as Raph would have been able to survive the crash made as body connected with water from that height. The water would have turned to cement and killed him on impact.

Images of his brother rose fast in his mind. Yet through all this, Leonardo was aware of one fact. Somehow, this man knew what had happened to Raph, and was offering him a chance to make things right again.

"Show me." Leo demanded, taking the man's offered hand. Once again, Leo saw the blinding flash of light, saw his surroundings disappear, replaced by a dismal sight. It was a dark, angry night that seemed to reflect his current mood.

From what Leo could see, he now stood near an old tree in the park, a tree, Leo knew only too well. It was the very same tree where he and his brothers had fought with Casey, side by side for the very first time in the middle of Central Park.

Leonardo heard an angry snarl. His thought flew to Raphael and he ran to the other side of the tree. Instead of finding his hotheaded brother, Leo found Mikey, looking as different as anybody could ever look. His face no longer bore his trademark grin and sparkling eyes, his face seemed deadened, the skin drawn tight across his hollowed cheeks.

Leonardo watched Michelangelo. The youngest turtle was bent low beside a stone, his shoulders slumped.

"Mikey?"

Leo turned, seeing Donatello cautiously approach his brother, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder. Mikey visibly flinched, shrugging away from the contact.

"He's cold, Donny. I need to keep him warm."

"Mikey, Raph can't feel the cold anymore." Don whispered, tears already falling from the gentle turtle's eyes.

Mikey leapt to his feet, turning on his brainy brother. His eyes blazed with anger. "Stop it! Don't talk like that. Raph wouldn't leave us. He'd never leave us. Even when he got in one of his moods he always came back. He'll come back now, I know he will!"

Donatello leaned heavily on his Bo. Leo could see the yellowish green tinge that stretched across his face, contrasting sharply with his purple mask. "Mikey, just come home. You've been out here every night for the past two months. You need to come home. We miss you."

"Two months? Has it really been that long?" Mikey sounded surprised. His voice changed suddenly, rising in anger and hatred. "You know that bastard hasn't even been once to see him? Not once has the oh so great Leonardo come by to see our dead brother!"

Donny heaved, pushing himself away from his youngest brother. "Mikey don't," he begged, his body shaking violently. "Raph's gone. I need you. I can't cope with this on my own."

"And you think I can? Oh, it's fine for Leo to go out and go psycho turtle on any Purple Dragon he runs into, but he's left us to deal with the pain!"

"Leo's hurting too, Mike. He doesn't know what to do with Raph gone. He…"

"He's left us! He's gone off and decided to be selfish and left us to pick up the pieces! Left us to plan the funeral by ourselves! Left us to take care of Raph's grave! He hasn't even once been inside Raph's room, or taken care of any of the stuff that still needs to be done!" Mikey was fast becoming hysterical. "What are we supposed to do with all of Raph's things? Where are they gonna go? How are we supposed to just clear away his things and move on, like he never even existed?"

Don moved suddenly, embracing the young turtle, clutching him tightly to his plastron. "He's still our brother. He always will be." Don whispered, his eyes clenched firmly shut against the tears that rolled down his cheeks. "And so is Leo…"

"Leo is not my brother!" Mikey hissed in fury, shoving Don fiercely away from him. "Not anymore! Not since he abandoned us and Raph!"

Leo balked, his vision becoming cloudy as he heard the hatred directed toward him from his usually happy and bubbly brother. Mikey hated him? The turtle who always gave everyone a chance, who never hated anyone without a very good reason. The pain of this caused a new dampness to spring to Leo's eyes.

"He hates me." Leo whispered, feeling the form of Hamato Yoshi come up behind him.

"There is more to show you, Leonardo." Yoshi said softly, taking the turtle's limp hand in his own.

Leo wasn't sure he wanted to see what was coming next, he swallowed heavily, closing his eyes against the now familiar blinding flash. With certain trepidation, Leo opened his eyes after several minutes. He gulped recognizing his home, his home that now looked exactly the same way his two brothers had looked, dead and haunted.

Leonardo stood in the Lair, beside the form of his father's Sensei. His eyes grew wide as he surveyed the damage.

"What happened here?" Leo demanded, fear clutching his heart.

"You did, Leonardo." Yoshi replied, moving away from him and pointing round the Lair. "Once Raphael died, you became consumed with rage. Destroyed everything you touched. You refused to continue your training and instead used that which you had already learned to hunt down those you believed to be responsible for your brother's death and make them pay."

"No! I wouldn't…I couldn't harm innocent people." Leo exclaimed, backing away from the man even as he realized the hatred already rising in his chest directed toward Hun and his Purple Dragons for taking his brother from him.

"In your eyes, they are not innocent. To you, they are the ones responsible for taking Raphael from you and your family." Yoshi sighed sadly, pointing to ward the dojo.

From inside, Leo could hear the distant thump of fists hitting leather. For a moment, he stood watching the dojo door with a feeling of trepidation creeping over him. He moved forward, slowly, sliding the door open. He backed away instantly, his eyes widening in pain as he saw Donatello lashing out at Raph's punching bag. The rage in each of the gentlest of turtle's blows was inconceivable to watch. This couldn't be Donatello.

"Donny, what are you doing?" Leo asked, moving toward him.

"He can't hear you, Leonardo. He is too consumed by his own grief to even acknowledge the lingering presence you have in this room." Yoshi called to him.

Leo turned to the man, saw him pointing up the stairs, pointing to Raph's room. Almost numbly, against his will, Leo found himself creeping up the stairs. His breath came in painful gasps as he stood before the door. Tears crept out under his eyes but lingered on his cheeks, refusing to fall.

Pushing open the door, Leo's knees gave way beneath him and he fell heavily to the ground. "Oh, God," he breathed, spying his father sitting in the middle of Raph's room, tears rolling down the old rat's fur; Raph's mask was clenched tightly in his fist. The room was thick with dust. Raph's belongings still lay in the exact same place they always had.

Splinter stroked the mask lovingly, with trembling fingers. His mouth moved in silent whispers. Yoshi went over to the rat, crouching beside him. His face lifted and looked into Leonardo's.

"Long ago, you stood atop a mountain peak, speaking words to Michelangelo and attempting to give him the courage to face a rematch with an old foe at the Battle Nexus. Do you remember those words?"

Leo nodded faintly. _In this life, we only have each other. If one of us goes down, we all go down. _One of their own had fallen and Leo could do nothing but watch the destruction it had brought upon his family.

"Raphael's demise will affect all of you greatly. The loss you will experience will tear you all apart. Raphael's presence in your life has often created difficult moments for all of you. But the fire that resides within his soul touched all of you. It consumed you all and drove you to greater heights imaginable. All of you play a great part in the foundation of this family. That which makes you who you are and who you have yet to become is what binds you together as brothers, as friends. With Raphael's fire gone, the fire has died in each of you."

"How can I change this? How can I stop this from happening?" Leo pleaded desperately.

"The four of you have long since watched over this City and its people. You have proven yourselves to be true forces of good. The events that transpired tonight were unexpected. The four of you have always worked together and are strongest together. As the ancient proverb says…'United you stand, divided you fall'. With the loss of one of your brothers, the force that binds you together and pushes you forward has come undone. This is more than just your brother's fate, Leonardo. This is the fate of all of you and those you will come into contact with. The cosmic wheel of fate has been changed tonight with Raphael's demise and because of this, you are being given one chance to change that which has happened and set fate back onto its true path with the four of you. Only then will the events you have witnessed tonight, never come to pass."

Leo bowed his head low. "How? What can I do to save my brother?"

"I can send you back to the day that triggered these events in motion. Your brothers will not remember what has happened. Leonardo, you must understand, you will be the only one who remembers what has transpired here tonight. Should you fail to change these events, you will not be offered this chance again."

"I understand. And I will change what has happened," Leo vowed, rising to his feet. His hand clenched into a fist as his eyes swept round Raphael's room. "I won't let my brother die."

Yoshi nodded. "Come, we must return to your other brothers."

For the first time that night, Leo welcomed the blinding flash. He closed his eyes for only a minute, his thoughts mainly focused on Raph, hoping against hope that when he arrived back at the docks, Raphael would be standing there, ready to snarl at him.

Slowly, cautiously, Leo opened his eyes again and found himself standing on the docks. His brothers hadn't moved from their position. They sat staring out over the docks, tears dried on their faces. Raphael was nowhere in sight.

"Go sit with your brothers." Yoshi said gently from behind Leo.

Looking back at the apparition of his own Sensei's Sensei, Leo walked carefully over to his brothers with a heavy heart. He sat down beside Donatello hearing Yoshi's voice speak to him one last time.

"Good luck, Leonardo-san."

Leo tried to clear his mind of the events he'd witnessed that night. He closed his eyes, screwing them tightly shut and willing himself to hear Raphael's booming voice once again.

"Yo, Leo. I ain't gonna spar with ya if yer gonna keep yer eyes closed."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow you guys, first of all I am so sorry it took me so long to update this fic. Let's just say life got severely in the way, and being a single mum to a rambunctious 2 year old doesn't always leave as much time for writing as I would like, but even I'm ashamed by how long it took me to update this. Thank you so much to all of you who've waited so patiently and wow guys, I'm truly touched by the responce this story is getting. You guys all rock. Again a huge thank you to Mikell and Polaris, Mikell for beta-ing and Polaris, just for being you and being an absolute tower of support and endless laughs. Mel, thanks for the review and the ongoing probing for more chaps, I owe you one honey :-) Kallasilya, thanks again for helping me brush up on my punctuation and for your kind words. WebMistressGina, same goes to you, thanks for the review :-) Scribe of Turesa, Livi-Love (hugs chica), Longing for Leo, ponygirl-loves-mcqueen, narakunohime and milliondollarninja, thanks for your kind words and for taking the time to review :-) Again I'm sorry it took so long to update, but, touch wood, things are settling down a bit my end, so hopefully the next update won't be too long. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything TMNT related, nor do I make any profit from this fic.**

Leonardo opened his eyes and looked round him. He was standing in the dojo, in the midst of what appeared to be his evening exercise. The clock on the wall of the dojo indicated it was nearly seven thirty PM. Donatello and Michelangelo had stopped in the middle of their sparring session to stare at Leo.

Leo turned and met Splinter's gaze. The old rat was watching him closely, his furry brow creased in concern. A hand descended heavily on Leo's shoulder, making him jump.

"Yo, Leo. You ok, Bro?" Raphael asked, narrowing his eyes and examining the eldest turtle.

Leo's body shook as he looked into his brother's face. Raphael, alive, looking at him with the familiar frown that Leo knew meant concern. Tentatively he reached up to touch the hand that rested on his shoulder. "I…I don't know," he muttered feebly, trying to shake the aching dread that coursed through his veins.

"Ya seemed ta black out fer a moment there." Raph went on, his eyes still burning into Leo's.

Remembering Yoshi's words, Leo knew this was his chance. His brothers didn't remember. He had to retrace his footsteps, all their footsteps, that would lead once again to that fateful night, unless Leo could find a way to stop them. _My brother's fate is my hands. I have to walk this path alone. I can't let them know anything's wrong. I can't let my emotions get in the way. I've got to save my brother. I'm not going to waste this chance._

Leo took a deep breath. "I…I'm fine," he replied, his hand dropping back down to his side. "Let's keep practicing." He steadied himself, picking his Katana up off the floor from where he'd dropped them.

He ignored his Sensei's gaze still focused on him and squared his shoulders. Raph shrugged, twirling his sai in his hands. He flashed Leo a cocky grin before lunging. His attack was standard sparring practice, all Leo had to do was block it and retaliate with one of his own, but as Raph charged toward Leo, the blue-banded turtle tensed, his eyes growing wide as he grabbed Raphael's wrist. Raph let out an involuntary cry of pain as Leo's grip tightened almost to breaking point. There was a gasp behind him.

Leo breathed heavily, his eyes fixed on his brother's wrist. His hand clenched tighter, forcing the red-banded turtle down to his knees.

"Leo what the shell is yer problem?" Raphael growled, his teeth gritted against the pain of Leo's vice like grip.

"Leonardo, release your brother this instant!" Splinter ordered, his voice stern yet laced with concern. Even with his Sensei's order, Leo couldn't let go of his brother. His eyes traveled round the room locking with Donatello's who had moved forward.

"Leo. Let go, you're going to break his wrist." Don urged gently, placing his hand over Leo's, attempting to gently remove the grip he had on Raphael.

"NO!" Leo yelled angrily, shoving Don away from him.

Mikey ran up to Don, helping the turtle back to his feet from the spot he'd fallen.

"Dude, that is not cool. It's just a sparring session, Bro. You're taking it way too seriously."

"Leonardo!" Splinter's voice rose.

Taking a few deep breaths, Leo found his eyes staring into Raph's. His brother was glaring at him, refusing to back down. Slowly, Leo loosened his grip though his hand didn't leave Raph's wrist.

As soon as Raphael felt Leo's grip lessen, he swiped his leg out under Leonardo, knocking the eldest onto his shell. He was on his feet seconds later towering over the blue-banded turtle. His eyes narrowed in anger, his chest heaving as his hands clenched into fists.

"Raphael! Enough!" Splinter stepped into the frame literally as he suddenly stood in front of Raph, a hand placed on the young turtle's plastron. He turned to Leo.

"Leonardo, I wish to speak with you."

Leo nodded his head dumbly. His hands rubbed his face, trying to clear himself of the ache that he had somehow already failed in his mission. He hadn't meant to hurt his brother, but as Raph had charged at him, something had snapped in Leo. He'd grabbed hold, needing to feel his brother's pulse beating strongly beneath his fingers, and once he had Raph, he hadn't been able to let go.

Raph muttered something under his breath, undoubtedly directed at Leo but it didn't matter. Leo could barely focus on anything let alone his brother's anger yet again directed at him. The blue-banded turtle watched his brothers leave the dojo not missing the hate filled look Raphael shot him as he left.

Leo waited, his head bowed low. He could sense his Sensei's concern at what had just happened, but he had no idea how to explain it. He couldn't very well tell his father that Raph was going to die at some point in the near future unless he, Leonardo managed to somehow stop it from happening and that he had been told this by Hamato Yoshi, or at least something that had taken his form.

"Is everything alright, Leonardo?"

Leo closed his eyes. "I…I don't know. Forgive me Sensei. I take full responsibility for what I did."

"Leonardo look at me." Splinter said kindly.

Leo raised his head meeting his father's gaze. "I'm sorry," he repeated again, not really knowing what else to say.

Splinter was silent for a moment as he looked down at Leo. He nodded his head, clearly choosing to say no more on the matter. Leo cringed inwardly, knowing his father would be able to sense his internal struggle.

"Very well, we shall speak no more of this matter until you are ready."

Leonardo nodded, getting hastily to his feet and hurrying out the dojo. He needed to find Raph. He needed to know what day this was and how on earth he was supposed to save his brother when he didn't even know what events had triggered the downward spiral leading to Raph's death.

Leo tried to shake the dread that if he couldn't figure it out in time, the events would take place just as they had and Raph would… Leo stopped his train of thought, he couldn't even think of that. He had to stay focused and change everything and anything he could, even if it meant keeping Raph locked up in the Lair, then that's what he would do.

"Donny, where's Raph?" Leo asked, looking round the living area. Michelangelo was perched on the edge of the couch, his head bent low over a comic book he didn't seem to actually be reading, while Don stood near him. Both brothers fell into immediate silence as they saw Leo approach. He saw them flush and look hurriedly away. Leo had no doubt they'd been talking about his strange loss of control, but right now, he couldn't care less. He had to find Raph.

"I think he went out, Leo," Don replied, casting a worried look at the blue-banded turtle. "I wouldn't go after him though, he seemed pretty steamed."

Leonardo didn't listen. He turned quickly heading for the exit, determined to find Raphael and drag him home kicking and screaming if necessary. He heard Don call him back but ignored him, heading swiftly out the Lair.

There were a few places Raph could be, and Leo was determined to search each and every one of them. Something tugged at the back of his mind, something he was sure he should be remembering, but all his mind would offer him were flashes of distant memories.

"_No one asked you hothead!"_

"_Ya know, Leo, yer really getting' under my shell. This high an' mighty attitude of yers ain't gonna help no one!"_

"_Neither is your hotheaded idea of rushing headlong into danger without even knowing what we're up against!"_

"_Dey got guns, Fearless! Ya want dem to start handin' dose t'ings around? We can kiss our shells good bye if dey do!"_

High up on the rooftops, Leo heard the shot ringing through the night. He froze in his tracks, panic clutching his heart in a vice like grip. _No! No no no no no no no! I can't have failed, it's not supposed to happen like this!_

For several, vital seconds, Leo's feet stood frozen to the ground he stood on, then, as though in a nightmare, he ran. Leonardo had never run as fast as he did right then, leaping high over the rooftops, his feet barely grazing the ground as he flew in the direction the shot had come from. Leaping down to the alley, his eyes searched frantically for his brother.

Raphael was bent low over the unconscious body of a Purple Dragon, the faint swirl of smoke still trickling out the barrel of the gun he held in his limp fingers. As he approached, Raph's gaze swiveled up to meet Leo's eye; the amber eyes were wide in incredulous astonishment, and…Leo detected something else…something that closely resembled fear flashing across Raph's face, gone so quickly, Leo wondered if he'd imagined it.

"Dey got guns?"

"_Dey got guns, Fearless! We can kiss our shells good bye…!"_

"Are you ok?" Leo demanded, ignoring the distant flash of memory, as he crouched down beside his brother, his eyes roving down the turtle in front of him, checking for any sign of injury. There didn't seem to be any, there was no blood, not even from the unconscious Purple Dragon at Raph's feet.

Anger swelled up in Leo, pure, terrified rage at his brother's impetuous nature. "What the shell were you thinking?" he raged at the still astonished looking turtle. "You could have been killed!"

He tried not to focus on the image of his brother falling out into the night, leaving them all abandoned and alone on the helicopter, one brother short. Raph, to Leo's surprise just looked down with the same astonished expression, his eyes fixed on the gun.

"Dis ain't good Leo," he finally said, raising his eyes to stare at Leo, the astonished expression replaced by sheer indignation. "Where'd dey get da guns from?"

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here before the rest of them come back. How the shell did you _not _get hurt?"

Raph grinned, to Leo's utter exasperation, he actually grinned, cockily. "Guns or no guns, Fearless, I ain't met a Purple Dragon I couldn't beat."

Though his grin was cocky and self assured, Leo didn't miss the faint tremor that ran through his brother's voice on the word gun. He knew, without a doubt, it had been sheer luck. He could see it as clearly as though he'd actually been there when it happened. The gun being drawn, Raph, leaping forward, grabbing hold of the man holding the lethal weapon. The struggle, followed by the shot ringing through the night, most likely shot into the air, as Raph struggled with his assailant. Then the blow Raph would have delivered, knocking the man down to the ground, unconscious, the gun still smoking in his hand.

Shaking his head, relief flooding through his body, combined with terror and rage, he grabbed his brother's arm, yanking him to his feet, squaring up to him, his eyes flashing dangerously behind his blue mask. "Don't…_ever_…do something so hotheaded again! You hear me?" He could hear the fury lacing his voice as he glared at his irresponsible brother.

Raphael didn't miss a beat, his own eyes narrowing dangerously as he yanked his arm free from Leo's grip. "Get off me, Leo! I do what I want, when I want, an' ya'd better not forget it!"

Leo snarled, shoving Raph back against the wall, his arm up against Raph's plastron, his face only inches away from Raph's. "And the hell with everyone else, right? Go out, get yourself killed! Who cares what would happen to us if that happened! Who cares how that might affect all of us, and Master Splinter! As long as you can prove yourself!"

Still snarling, ignoring the faint glimmer of surprise in Raph's eyes, keenly hidden by the snarl etched on the red-banded turtle's face, Leo pushed himself away from his brother, his body shaking with the effort it was taking not to punch Raph in the face; his mind couldn't shake the image of his fallen brother, leaving them, deserting them. One impetuous move that would irrevocably change their lives forever, turning Mikey cold and angry; Donny abandoning his experiments in favour of Raph's punching bag, and turning himself into a cold hearted killer, mercilessly hunting down those who would be responsible for his own brother's death.

For several minutes, Leo stared at Raph, who met the glare with his own challenging stare. Neither moved or spoke, but something changed in the red-banded turtle's face, barely even noticeable, but Leo could tell; he could always tell. Slowly, the hand rested awkwardly on Leo's shoulder again, the eyes still narrowed, but now, concern flashed through them.

"Ok, Leo. We'll get outta here, jus' keep yer shell on ok?"


End file.
